Los demonios no comen, no fuman, no besan
by Katie-mee
Summary: A sus diecisiete años y después de mucho luchar para que su padre comprendiera su necesidad de estudiar y prepararse para la universidad, por fin parecía que el cabezota de John Winchester había decidido ceder ante las peticiones del benjamín de la familia. O eso era lo que Sam creía.


**First of all, Disclaimer! Como sabéis SPN y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

**Second aviso, este fic participa en el reto "Amistades peligrosas" del foro Supernatural: Blood Brothers"**

**y last but not least, sorry, se me ha ido un poco de las manos y es un poco largo... pero esta historia sale de una idea que iba ser un long fic y bueno, lo resumí lo más posible. **

Las hojas rojizas de otoño caían sobre el pavimento y montones de chicos con sus padres se apiñaban al rededor de la entrada del colegio C.S Lewis de preparatoria para la universidad de Vermont. Todos excepto Sam Winchester, quien estaba solo y miraba a los chicos a medida que se acercaba, pensando que el otoño sería efímero y que probablemente echaría de menos el sur y sus inviernos lluviosos pero no tan fríos. Él, como la mayoría de estudiantes de aquel colegio, serían internos y pasarían los siguientes nueve meses viviendo entre aquellas paredes, lo que a muchos podía parecerles un infierno al pequeño Winchester casi le parecía un sueño hecho realidad.

Por primera vez en su vida, Sam iba a asistir a una buena escuela. A sus diecisiete años y después de mucho luchar para que su padre comprendiera su necesidad de estudiar y prepararse para la universidad, por fin parecía que el cabezota de John Winchester había decidido ceder ante las peticiones del benjamín de la familia. O eso era lo que Sam creía.

El chico caminó con rapidez al interior del edificio intentando evitar las miradas de algunos estudiantes, su intención era hablar con la dirección lo antes posible y asegurarse de que todos los papeles de su ingreso en la escuela eran correctos. Caminaba por los pasillos y observaba las fotografías de las paredes, de entusiasmados estudiantes que ya debían haberse graduado, cuando una voz le interrumpió en su paseo.

— ¿Te has perdido, chico?

Sam se giró para encontrarse con la propietaria de aquella voz dulce y al mismo tiempo seria. Una chica que parecía bastante joven, de labios gruesos y melena oscura. Le sonreía.

— Buscaba la dirección —, también sonrió.

— Te llevaré ahí — dijo ella repasándole con la mirada —. Soy Ruby, trabajo en las cocinas, y sí, la comida aquí es terrible.

Un poco cohibido por la forma en que ella le había mirado, el Winchester la siguió por los pasillos tratando de memorizar el camino de regreso a la entrada. En media hora debía estar en el paraninfo para pasar lista y recibir el discurso de bienvenida. Así era como se hacían las cosas en los colegios buenos de Nueva Inglaterra, y Sam sentía bastantes ganas de experimentar lo que suponía ser un estudiante normal.

Cuando llegaron a la dirección un grupo bastante grande de alumnos, todos ellos ya vestidos con el uniforme reglamentario, esperaban. Sam miró a Ruby y le agradeció que le hubiera acompañado hasta allí, ella se limitó a despedirse con una sonrisa perspicaz. De haber sido Dean sabría que su comida no sería tan mala, pero aquel gesto solo le hizo sonreír levemente en agradecimiento.

Sam repasó al resto de chicos de la dirección, se sentía un poco fuera de lugar con su camisa de cuadros y tejanos, pero dejó de pensar en ello cuando de la puerta de la dirección salió una chica que también iba en tejanos. Debía de tener su misma edad, pero los miraba a todos con cierto nivel de superioridad, como si fuera varios pasos por delante en todo.

— Me ha pedido mi padre que pase lista a los becados — dijo. Era rubia y con el pelo corto, a Sam le parecía realmente guapa —. Voy a decir todos los nombres, me confirmáis y podéis marcharos al paraninfo, ¿Vale?

Todos asintieron y la chica empezó a nombrar a chicos, Sam sabía que estando en aquella lista sería probablemente de los últimos y maldijo un poco el apellido Winchester, siempre le tocaría ser el último de casi cualquier lista, para bien o para mal.

Todos los chicos ya se habían ido cuando la chica se quedó mirándole perpleja.

— ¿Samuel Winchester? — preguntó arqueando las cejas.

— Sí, mi uniforme... dijeron que me lo darían después del discurso de bienvenida — dijo dubitativo el chico. Aquella mirada curiosa con que la chica lo observaba le inquietaba un poco, además de ser el único de no llevar puesto aquel traje de camisa y pantalón que el resto de chicos llevaban.

— No pasa nada, Sam — dijo ella —, Sígueme, te daré el traje y si quieres puedes elegir tu habitación antes que el resto. Oh, cierto, soy Meg, no dejes que mi posición de hija del director te engañe, una chica vive como quiere aun que las consecuencias sean terribles.

Meg caminaba por delante de él a la vez que hablaba. Realmente, ser la hija del director parecía darle un poder que nadie tendría en aquel lugar. A Sam aquello no le convencía demasiado, podía acabar resultando ser una chica engreída, pero no iba a decirlo sin antes conocerla.

Siguió a la rubia hasta el almacén de uniformes, y después a su habitación, donde dejó su bolsa. Después la chica le llevó al paraninfo, aquel lugar estaba atestado de chicos y chicas, todos sentados en bancos de madera que a Sam le recordaban a los de las iglesias. Se colocó en un banco de la parte de atrás, solo, preguntándose por qué motivo una escuela de tanto prestigio como aquella había decidido becarle solo por haber enviado una desesperanzada solicitud poco antes de que terminase el verano.

Distinguió a varios de los chicos que habían estado en la puerta de dirección con él, uno de ellos era una chica, Ava creía recordar que se llamaba. No sabía nada más de ella, a duras penas podía decir que su pelo era castaño, o si se había arremangado la falda del uniforme para que esta quedase un tanto más corta, pero la detestó. No fue por nada que ella hubiera hecho, tampoco es que Sam odiase a chicas que no conocía de nada. Fueron las palabras que salían de su boca las que hicieron que el chico la detestase, a ella, a aquel colegio y su propia ingenuidad. Ella solo había dicho " se dice que el ala sud de este colegio está encantada", pero aquellas palabras eran suficientes para que el pequeño Winchester supiera por qué su padre le había enviado a aquel prestigioso colegio.

La siguiente prueba de que su padre le había enviado allí por un caso y no porque hubiera decidido ceder a sus peticiones estaba frente a sus narices en aquel momento. Su hermano mayor se encontraba sobre la tarima de profesores, charlando con otros docentes, como lo haría con un colega de trabajo. ¿De qué iba a ser profesor Dean? ¿De cazador de vampiros? El chico bufó irritadísimo y farfulló un par de maldiciones.

— Eh, ¿qué te pasa? — preguntó Meg, venía de un grupo grande de estudiantes con una bolsa de regaliz roja. Le ofreció un poco a Sam que declinó.

— Mi familia, eso me pasa — dijo por lo bajo.

Ella sonrió dando un mordisco a un trozo de chuchería. Se sentó al lado de él e hizo una mueca con los labios.  
— Te comprendo, — empezó a decir ella. Sam apretaba los labios pensando "no lo creo" pero dejándola continuar —. La familia siempre te pide que hagas cosas que no quieres hacer, pero estamos a punto de cumplir los dieciocho y eso significa que podemos ser libres para hacer lo que queramos.  
El chico sonrió, siempre podía ayudar a Dean en aquel caso y después quedarse en aquel colegio hasta que el curso terminase, con suerte podía conseguir una beca para alguna universidad no demasiado cara de la zona de Nueva York.

— Puede que sea duro Sam, pero hay algo que todos nosotros podemos hacer, y es elegir lo que queremos para nosotros.

El chico se quedó durante un momento mirando a Meg, aquella chica parecía tan distinta a él y sin embargo parecía comprender tan bien sus sentimientos.

— Sí, supongo que sí.

Minutos más tarde, el discurso de bienvenida empezó y con él todo el día se complicó con tareas escolares que mantuvieron a Sam distraído hasta bien entrada la tarde. Después de inscribirse en el club de literatura, cruzarse con Ruby un par de veces y conocer a la mitad de sus compañeros de curso, por fin el chico pudo tumbarse en aquella cama sencilla de su habitación.

La paz duró poco para el Winchester. Había elegido una muy buena habitación, cercana a los baños de chicos y con un número fácil de recordar para él, pero no había podido elegir quien sería su compañero de habitación. El chico de la cama de al lado no era otro que Andy Gallagher, que al parecer pasaba el día fumando marihuana y que casualmente había decidido llevar a varias chicas a la habitación.

— Andy, traer chicas a las habitaciones va en contra de la normativa — dijo Sam, al ver entrar a las tres chicas detrás de él en aquella pequeña habitación.

El chico miró al Winchester escéptico y bufó.

— No pasa nada, en serio — dijo —. Nada.

Sam se preguntó si el chico era idiota repitiéndolo todo de aquel modo, porque siempre lo hacía, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a arquear las cejas, coger un libro y salir del edificio.

El Winchester llevaba aquel libro por que en el fondo esperaba tener la fuerza de voluntad de acercarse al bosquecillo de pinos que rodeaba el instituto y leer hasta que se la pasara el mal humor, pero no fue así. Una vez fuera del edificio, aquel libro no era más que una coartada, una excusa por si alguien le preguntaba que había estado haciendo fuera de su habitación.

Frente justo del instituto estaba el Impala de su padre, y allí estaría todo lo que necesitaba para deshacerse del caso y de todo lo que le ataba con el negocio familiar. Una vez el instituto C.S. Lewis estuviera libre de fantasmas Sam Winchester sería un hombre libre.

La copia de llaves que guardaba del coche estaba en su bolsillo, nunca creyó que le fueran útiles. La verdad era que ni tan siquiera recordaba tenerlas hasta que haba vuelto a su habitación rato atrás y había pensado en encargarse de todo a espaldas de Dean.

El material que necesitaba estaba todo allí, casi colocado para que lo encontrase, tomó consigo el lector de frecuencias fantasmales, la pistola de Dean y algunas balas de sal. Valía más prevenir que curar y antes de poder saber qué clase de fantasma se escondía detrás de las paredes del edificio tal vez necesitaría hacer uso de la sal.

Dio un volteo al edificio esperando encontrar una ventana abierta o la salida de emergencias cuando de nuevo aquella chica de pelo corto apareció frente a él.

— Hola Sam — Se apoyaba contra la pared fumando un cigarrillo de vainilla. Estaba completamente sola y sonreía, casi parecía que estuviera esperando a que él apareciera — . Parece que estamos destinados a encontrarnos ¿no crees?

El chico vaciló, de cualquiera de todos sus compañeros tenía que cruzarse con Meg, le intimidaba y se sentía poco capaz de mentirle respecto a todo. Sentía unas increíbles ganas de contarle todo lo que le ocurría y al mismo tiempo dudaba de que aquello fuera una buena idea.

— ¿Qué haces aquí fuera? — preguntó ella a ver que el chico no iniciaba ninguna conversación. Dio una calada a su cigarrillo y lo tiró al suelo para apagarlo con la suela de su zapato.

— He salido a leer un rato porque Andy ha traído chicas a la habitación — explicó él mostrándole el libro que llevaba en las manos. técnicamente aquello no era una mentira, era cierto, otra cosa es que hubiera cambiado de planes al ver el coche de su padre enfrente de sus narices — . Buscaba un sitio en el que poder sentarme sin que nadie me molestase.

Meg se mordió el labio, se había fijado en la bolsa de tela que Sam cargaba y no creía que necesitase eso para leer.

— Ya veo — dijo, su mirada perspicaz intimidó un poco más al chico que estaba a punto de decirle que había cambiado de idea y quería volver a su habitación — . Pero, podríamos hacer algo divertido ¿Has visitado ya el ala sud? No se usa para las clases, era una zona importante cuando el colegio era un orfanato, creo que eso fue en los años veinte. Dicen que las monjas que cuidaban de los niños se volvieron todas locas, llevaron a los niños allí e hicieron un baño de sangre con esos pobres chiquillos — . Meg se rio al decir aquello — . Ahora son ellos los que se pasean por allí esperando que algún idiota vaya a visitarles para que sufra las consecuencias de su enfado.

Sam apretaba los labios escéptico, no por la historia de la chica si no por el sensacionalismo con el que la había contado. Como si después de todo fuera asustarse de una leyenda urbana de aquel tipo.

— ¿Y los cadáveres de todos esos niños dónde están? — preguntó, si era cierta aquella historia debía asegurarse de quemar los cuerpos lo antes posible — . Todos los colegios de la zona tienen una historia parecida, ¿no esperarás que me lo crea sin pruebas físicas?

— Están en el cementerio de detrás del bosque, — abrió los ojos y sonrió a la par que tomaba a Sam de la mano y tiraba de él al interior de la arboleda —. Ven, te lo enseñaré.

Seguir el paso de la chica era sencillo, además en pocos segundos llegaron a una especie de sendero preparado para acceder a aquel pequeño campo santo en el que varias lápidas se levantaban del suelo con nombres de chicos que habían vivido en aquel lugar. En el centro de todos ellos la figura de un gran ángel de cabellos largos y ondulados, sentado y mirando hacia abajo.

Meg había tirado del chico hasta aquel punto y ahora él podía leer la placa que parecía estar mirando aquel ángel con cierta aflicción "En memoria a los niños del orfanato Saint Louis " debajo de dicha frase un montón de nombres y fechas de nacimiento engrosaban una lista terriblemente larga que hizo que a Sam se le hiciera un nudo en el estómago. Comprendía que los desastres naturales y los seres sobrenaturales se llevasen la vida de las personas, pero jamás comprendería la violencia de un humano sobre otro, y mucho menos si se trataba de niños.

— ¿Me crees ahora? — dijo ella soltando la mano de Sam.

— Bueno, esto solo explica que muchos niños murieron — contestó evitando darle la razón a la chica, solo por ver si se molestaba un poco — . Podrían haber muerto todos de viruela, o de hambre.

— ¿En la misma fecha, Sherlock?

Sam se rio.

— Oh, vamos, no lo sabes — . La miraba con total escepticismo, realmente lo había dicho por decir, pero era una posibilidad si lo pensaba fríamente — . Creo que solo te obcecas en que ocurrió lo que tú dices solo porque te gustan las historias de fantasmas.

— ¿Es que a ti no te gustan? — preguntó. Tal vez parecía obvio que así fuera, pero a Sam las historias de fantasmas ya le empezaban a cansar después de tantos años.

El Winchester negó con la cabeza.

— No me gustan nada.

Meg repasó a Sam con la mirada. De todos los becados, él era su favorito. Paseó sus dedos por encima del brazo del chico, tiró de su camisa y lo empujó contra sus labios. Introdujo su lengua en la boca de Sam. Por un momento pensó que el chico la rechazaría, pero no lo hizo, la rodeó por la cintura con sus brazos y la apretó más fuerte contra su cuerpo a la par que le devolvía el beso.

— Parece que en esto sí estamos de acuerdo — susurró con una sonrisa ella durante un segundo en el que se separaron. Acariciaba su pelo y se mordía el labio a la par que miraba en lo profundo de aquellos ojos verdosos.

XXX

Aquella noche Sam no podía dormir pensando en el rato que había pasado con Meg en el cementerio. Sonreía pensando en ello, pero al mismo tiempo creía que tenía que terminar cuanto antes aquella tarea, ir al ala sud y examinar si era cierto que allí había presencias fantasmales. Ya tenía más claro dónde podía encontrar los cuerpos y quienes podían ser las almas atormentadas, aun que al mismo tiempo presentía que aquellas eran unas respuestas demasiado fáciles para ser un caso en el que también Dean estuviera presente.

De Meg a Dean y su poca facilidad para dormir pasó de ser fantástica a ser como una pesadilla. Ningún chico quiere pensar en su hermano cuando no puede dormir, pero allí estaba él dando vueltas en la cama, escuchando roncar a Andy y preguntándose si debería ir a buscar a Dean para finiquitar las almas en pena de los niños huérfanos del orfanato St Louis.

Se levantó de la cama en el máximo silencio posible, sacó sus tejanos de la maleta y cogió la bolsa de tela con el material que había tomado del coche. No necesitaba a Dean por mucho que su padre así lo hubiera creído en el último minuto, podía solucionar aquello él solo.

Caminaba por los pasillos escondiéndose a cada esquina para evitar que algún profesor de guardia le encontrase merodeando y le devolviera a su habitación con un castigo. El camino hasta el ala sud pasaba por el paraninfo y después de dos pasillos más, había que cruzar la capilla, pero antes estaba la zona de habitaciones de chicas. Se encontró a sí mismo escondido detrás de una puerta cuando un grupo de chicas salía de una de las habitaciones, a la cabeza estaba Meg que les pedía silencio.

En la cabeza de Sam no había cabida para preocuparse por un grupo de chicas que cuchicheaban, pero realmente las empezó a ver como un problema cuando se percató de a qué lugar las llevaba su líder. Todas ellas caminaban en dirección al ala sud, susurrando historias de fantasmas y riéndose por lo bajo. "Mierda" pensó el chico, cómo iba a sacar aquel lector de radiofrecuencias fantasmales si iba a llamar la atención de todas ellas con sus _Beep beeps_ constantes. Aún y así decidió seguirlas, siempre podía ser útil seguir a alguien que parecía conocer todos los entresijos del edificio, aun que fuera con una compañía de chicas que le resultaban molestas.

Meg las guiaba por los pasillos despreocupadamente, del mismo modo que parecía hacer todo lo demás. Ni profesores, ni ningún adulto apareció mientras ella caminaba de forma segura por aquel suelo de baldosas grisáceas, tampoco cuando entraron en la capilla y pisó la moqueta descolorida de lo que ahora era el aula de música. Allí, Meg hizo que todas sus compañeras se sentaran y se subió a la tarima del profesor, nadie las molestó, ni se acercó cuando ella hizo sonar aquel viejo órgano o cuando golpeó sus manos para llamar la atención de las chicas allí presentes.

Sam observaba todo desde la puerta, a escondidas, buscando el lugar idóneo en el que meterse cuando aquel grupo de chicas decidiera volver a sus cuartos.

— Ahora que tengo vuestra atención — dijo Meg. Su discurso empezaba a la par que sus ojos se tornaban completamente negros y su sonrisa perspicaz, aquella que tanto le había llamado la atención a Sam, se hacía amplia y más bien maliciosa, era un demonio —. Hay algo que tengo que contaros antes de continuar. Azazel, mi padre, quiere a una de vosotras, solo a una, y no me toca a mí decidir cual. La verdad es que podría ser una de vosotras o cualquiera de los chicos que tenemos en este instituto, pero vosotras sois las elegidas para esta primera ronda.

Cuando oyó aquellas palabras, Sam no podía entender demasiado de qué iba la cosa. Desde su posición a duras penas podía ver los negros ojos de la chica y no tenía claro si aquello era una preparación para un ritual o simplemente un juego de chicas de colegio caro. Pero le quedó todo bastante más claro cuando Meg paseó por la tarima hasta un armario situado en un rincón y sacó un pequeño arcón de madera.

— Es pronto para que todas conozcáis bien vuestras habilidades — dijo abriendo la caja y mostrándoles a las chicas varios cuchillos y armas pequeñas —. Pero espero que esto sí sepáis usarlo. Venid una por una, y no empecéis hasta que no estemos en el otro lado de la sala, si tengo que limpiar una gota de sangre de la moqueta no tendréis una sola oportunidad contra mí.

Dicho aquello, Meg indicó a las chicas que pasaran hacia el otro lado del edificio, el ala sud.

Sam esperó prudencialmente a que se marchasen, sus sentimientos hacia Meg eran contrapuestos. Aquella chica le gustaba, le gustaba mucho y estaba liderado algún tipo de enfrentamiento a muerte entre estudiantes, no podía gustarle alguien así. "Sam, te guste o no eres un cazador, y los cazadores salvan a la gente de este tipo de cosas" se dijo en voz baja. Se lo repetía a sí mismo en su cabeza a cada paso que daba hasta la siguiente habitación en busca de la chica. Tenía que habar con Meg, tenía que pararla.

Su paso se hizo cada vez más decidido, casi como si el cambio a un edificio no restaurado, las pintadas de las paredes y el suelo desgastado a más no poder le dieran una valentía que no tenía sobre el espacio de una escuela. Podía oír como aquellas chicas peleaban entre ellas en una sala algo más lejana, debía ser une espacio grande, así que se paró, dejó la bolsa de tela en el suelo y sacó la pistola. No iba a matar a nadie con balas de sal, pero tal vez sí podía impedir aquella locura.

Con la pistola en la mano se adentró en aquella enorme habitación y apuntó a Meg.

La rubia solo le lanzó una mirada de soslayo en la que él pudo por fin ver aquellos ojos sin iris ni pupila, completamente negros.

— ¡Chicas, esto solo es una pequeña interrupción! — dijo Meg moviéndose hasta Sam de su situación en una esquina de la sala. Al tiempo que lo decía, una de las chicas becadas de la mañana, Ava, abría la garganta de otra de las chicas.

— No, Meg, para esto — dijo tajante Sam apuntándola con el arma. No sabía del cierto si la sal podía parar a un demonio, pero no sabía de qué otra manera enfrentarse a ella.

Ella rio al ver el arma, hizo una mueca parecida a un puchero y le tomó de la mano despacio, sin que Sam se atreviera siquiera a apretar el gatillo.

— Sam, ven conmigo — dijo, casi como tratando de imitar la situación en la que le había llevado hasta el cementerio—. No tenías que ver esto todavía, se un buen chico y ven conmigo.

Aquello le hirió doblemente, se sintió avergonzado y manipulado por ella que había tratado de fingir que había algo especial entre ellos cuando solo le estaba usando.

— Meg, primero esto, páralo.

— No puedo — dijo ella con un suspiro y quitándole la pistola de las manos. Ladeó la cabeza y volvió sus ojos al color oscuro pero natural de antes —. Es trabajo que mi padre me pide que haga, ya lo sabes, la familia siempre te pide que hagas cosas que no quieres hacer. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

— No tienes por qué obligar a un grupo de estudiantes de secundaria a matarse entre ellas, no seas cínica.

Debía poder hacer algo más que solo hablarle, pero le había quitado la pistola como el que le quita un juguete a un niño. Sam se sentía completamente indefenso ante aquel demonio, nunca antes se había enfrentado a uno de ellos y rezar por lluvias de agua bendita no iba a ser efectivo.

— Tú no tenías por qué investigar historias de fantasmas, Sam — otra vez hizo aquel puchero fingido, como si se sintiera ofendida por que él la hubiera llamado cínica —. Te estaba guardando para el final, de verdad me gustas, Sam. No lo hagas más complicado.

Meg miró a su alrededor durante unos segundos, tenía que pensar qué hacer con Sam. Si se convertía en el campeón de Azazel podían tener un futuro prometedor, pero estaba poniéndose demasiado tonto con aquellas chorradas cursis en contra de los deseos de su padre.

La chica se acercó apoyando su cuerpo contra el de él, rozando sus labios contra la mejilla del chico.

—Vamos, si ya me has demostrado como puede llegar a gustarte ganar, ganemos los dos juntos — susurró Meg al oído de Sam a la par que acariciaba sus hombros y le rodeaba con sus brazos—. Tú puedes ser el campeón que mi padre quiere, sé que a él también le gustas mucho. De otra manera, claro.

Frente a los ojos del chico, aquellas estudiantes seguían luchando y varias de ellas yacían inertes sobre charcos de su propia sangre.

El Winchester vacilaba, pero agarró los brazos de Meg y trató de echarla hacia atrás. Él no era ese tipo de persona, no lucharía con otros chicos y mancharía sus manos de sangre de gente inocente, no era lo que quería hacer por mucho que aquella chica demonio fuera preciosa y le prometiese el cielo.

En aquel momento y sin que el pobre chico pudiera reaccionar, Ruby apareció por la puerta y se apresuró hacia donde él se encontraba. Sam la miró a los ojos, seguía sujetando a Meg por los brazos, que trató de girarse, pero la morena ya le estaba clavando un cuchillo. Los ojos de la chica brillaron con una luz naranja, toda ella parpadeó como una lampara que está a punto de fundirse y entonces el cuerpo inerte de Meg Masters cayó sobre Sam que no sabía qué debía hacer o decir.

— Niñas, a vuestras habitaciones — dijo Ruby mostrándoles la salida con la mano —. Pasaré a visitaros en un rato, mantened las bocas cerradas.

Sam dejó caer el cuerpo de Meg al suelo bajo la mirada de la otra chica que suspiraba.

— ¿Quién o qué eres? ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? La mitad de esas chicas están ya muertas — se quejó él, aun que en el fondo se sentía agradecido de que hubiera aparecido.

La morena se apartó el pelo de la cara en una pose un tanto seductora sin dejar de mirarle.

— Tu hermano está en el coche, él cree que habéis limpiado este lugar de fantasmas y que ha sido un caso redondo — explicó ella entre molesta por tener que dar tantas explicaciones y divertida por la cara de tonto del chico —. Corre con él y no volváis por aquí, este no es un caso que os concierna.

— Pero ¿qué eres? — exclamó él inquieto. Absurdamente aquella Ruby le gustaba casi tanto como le había gustado Meg al principio —. ¿Por qué me has ayudado?

Ella se rio.

— Oh, Sammy — dijo ella como si sintiera lástima, mostrándole que ella también poseía aquellos negros ojos de demonio —. No todos los demonios estamos del mismo lado. Por suerte para ti, hoy mi lado y el tuyo se parecen mucho.

Ruby se acercó a Sam y le besó en la mejilla.

— Volveremos a vernos, Sam — dijo y se fue por donde había venido.

El Winchester volvió sobre sus pasos, recogió la bolsa de tela que había cogido a su hermano, también todas sus pertinencias de la habitación, dejó una nota para Andy Gallahger y se metió en el Impala de su padre dudando si debía contar o no lo que había sucedido a su hermano mayor. Sus sueños de ir a un colegio bueno, salir con una chica normal y asistir a la universidad parecían solo eso, sueños que no se cumplirían nunca, cada vez que lo intentaba todo se tornaba una pesadilla por un motivo u otro.

**NA. Ook... supongo que todo queda un poco abierto, pero.. ya sabéis como es SPN y sin mucho esfuerzo se puede deducir todo un poco. Es casi como un What if más que un AU, a excepción de algunas salvedades... Quizá hay muchas cosas que quedan sin explicar, pero sería reescribir y readaptar la serie y sería muy aburrido para el lector (para mí no por que iría uniendo cosas y creyéndome muy ingeniosa cuando en realidad sería todo muy obvio xD). **


End file.
